Notes From the Army
by SilverWolf77
Summary: Drabbles from the members of Dumbledore's Army-They all learned something- from spells, to something a great deal deeper.
1. Beauty

(Beauty)

She had never really considered herself beautiful. Cute, maybe, but nothing more. She had too many freckles to count, and she was much too tall for any boys her age. She was in the awkward stage, where just about everything seemed to be wrong with her.

She ignored Michael, all the times he told her how beautiful she was- he was her boyfriend, of course he'd say that- and Hermione, when she told her how jealous she was of her straight hair.

Beauty got you places in the world, and sometimes that would be enough- to make yourself loved, and safe, from all those so many dangers.

(Until, at least, Ginny learned the Bat-Bogey curse, and she saw that power was pretty helpful too.)

* * *

Totally revamping this story. Hopefully, it will actually be finished this time around xD


	2. Silence

(Silence)

He had always been the quieter twin. Maybe it came with the fact he was younger, or maybe because he was the brains, and Fred was the mouth of their operations. This made him, at least to outsiders, look like he had taken the backseat in their plans- but he was always just as involved, if not more, than Fred. He supposes this is why Fred gets the girls, the popularity, and well, the attention. He always thought he'd simply be the 'and George' for the rest of his life- at least until the fireworks. Fred had never been good at making things multiply- everyone knew that. It had been all him.

(It was totally worth all the hard work for the smiles Angelina gave him that night, saying, "That was brilliant, George!")


	3. Kiss

(Kiss)

So, sure, he had asked Angelina out the year before- that didn't mean they were married, right? Obviously, the other girls in his year thought so. Alicia, Andrea, and Laura wouldn't even give him a second glance. And Angelina herself- well, she was far too obsessed with Quidditch. So, when, after a long DA meeting, he found the common room empty- except for Katie Bell- he found his opportunity. They talked, chatted about every little thing. He got closer, and closer. The moment he pushed his lips against hers, everything seemed to stand still, the problems in the world all forgotten.

This didn't, however, stop Katie from jinxing the hell out of him at the next DA meeting.

(That girl was tougher than she looked, and Fred had defiantly learned that the hard way.)


	4. Regrets

(Regrets)

He thinks of the day he left with a strange amount of regret. He was being promoted, why couldn't anyone just be happy for him? He threw too much of his life into work, he figures, as he holds Harry with one hand, and Marietta with another. Harry won't even look at him! Of course, he should have suspected he was getting in too deep when Penny had dumped him, after he told her he'd sent his sweater back, but he was much too blind…All he was thinking about, when he was suddenly knocked out with a strange amount of force, was how much he wanted to be a part of the family again…

(And that is all he'll think about, until it happens, Percy swears to himself, as the world goes black.)


	5. Simply

(Simply)

In his fifth year, he couldn't help but think he missed the past years. Not everything- he didn't miss the Dementors, or rowing with his best mate, and definitely not that fool Lockhart- but he missed the way things were much more simple. No crazy teacher trying to brainwash them (that they knew of), no war on the horizon, and no uncertainty. As they stood, in the Room of Requirements, he looked at his two best friends, and missed the years before. When it was just them; Harry, Hermione, and Ron, against whatever challenge they had to face that year.

(When it was simply all black and white, good and evil, with no blurred, grey lines in between.)


	6. Rules

(Rules)

She never liked to break the rules. That was probably a well-known fact, all across the school. She had lighted up over the years, after become closer to Ron and Harry, but some things were always hard to break, and for her that was her desire to, well, be good. But the night she saw the scars on Harry's hand, she knew the boundaries had been broken. After all, teachers were the ones that were supposed to follow the rules, and the students were the ones who were supposed to be breaking them. She figures, that forming this 'defense club', she is just evening everything out.

(Yes, Hermione thinks, as Neville finally manages to get her wand away from her, everything is much more even now.)

* * *

Last of the revamped ones. Now, to find some uncharted stories!

Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. (:


	7. Forgiveness

(Forgiveness)

He looks back at himself, over the last few months, and he's terribly ashamed of himself. What had he been smoking? He had known Harry for the past four years. They'd practically _grown-up_ together! And there he had been, accusing the trustworthiest boy he knew, of _lying._ He could have simply blamed it on his mother, but, at the heart of it, it had been all him. He simply didn't want to believe the world he had known his whole life was going to change. He figures that this is why so many others don't believe Harry. He wishes, while standing there, attempting to cast a Patronus, they would all come to their senses, like he did.

(Because Seamus knows, Harry will forgive them. He always does, after all.)

* * *

I think I actually like this one! :O

And here's my disclaimer- I Don't Own Harry Potter. Now Or Ever. D:


	8. Truth

(Truth)

He never told his parents much of what went on at Hogwarts. Most of it was dangerous, or simply unbelievable. Diggory's death certainly fell under the first category. That summer had almost been a lonely one, full of musing and telling lies, while trying to entertain his younger sisters. He wrote to his friends of course, but it simply wasn't the same. In addition to writing to Neville, and Seamus, that was the first year he had ever written to Pavarti. He liked her well enough; she was just horrible when she was with Lavender, giggling over every little thing!

When he arrived back at Hogwarts, it was such a relief for him to just talk to people again, including Pavarti. He found that he could talk to her about just about anything, and that was certainly what he did, especially when Seamus was ignoring what was right in front of him.

(Even after Seamus started coming to meetings, Dean often found himself with Pavarti-she had always believed in the truth.)


	9. Diffrence

(Difference)

She learned, that summer, what the real difference between Ravenclaws and Gryffindors was. After Diggory's death, Padma had wanted to go right home, and never come back. Padma said the risk was too great, and that they could always learn from home. She, of course, disagreed. She had to go back, just to find some way to get revenge, on those awful people who had killed Cedric. Padma came back though, simply so she could take her O.W.L.s. That was the same reason she had joined the D.A., too.

(It was that year that Pavarti first saw the differences between them- and sometimes, it hurt to see they were **that** different.)


	10. Bravery

(Bravery)

She had been so surprised, when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't fancy herself brave, or daring, or any of the other traits which made one a Gryffindor. But when Hermione Granger came around, to inform everyone of this top secret Defense Club, she knew she had to join it. It was instinct.

Maybe it was the Gryffindor traits, finally coming out it her.

(Or maybe, it was just something that had been in Lavender all along.)

* * *

It's... so short *twitches*


	11. Drops

(Drops)

She has always enjoyed Popsicles. So maybe, that's why she compares herself to one- a bright, brand-new cherry Popsicle, on a hot summer day.

But then, all of a sudden, someone **dropped it.** But it was picked up, carried around a bit. But still, small drips fell off, hitting the ground, and staining anything they came in contact with. She feels her tears do that to Harry. She likes him- she really does- but he was _there_ with **him**, while it happened. She thought, maybe, if they got together, **his** death would be bearable. But really, all it did was make it worse.

(Cho hopes, _wishes_, that she didn't stain Harry as much as she thought she did.)

* * *

Strangely enough, I was eating a Popsicle when I wrote this! :D


	12. Proud

(Proud)

He doesn't remember his parents, the way they used to be. He doesn't have haunting nightmares of them dying, or hear them scream when the Dementors come too close- the way Harry does. No, he simply sees them on the Holidays, lying in that ward, never changing, never _remembering._

It hurts, to see his parents like this- _broken, lost, pieces missing_- but in the end, it's all he's ever known of them. But, he always wished they would smile up at him one day, and say they were **proud.** Of him.

(Neville, thinks- and hopes and dreams- when he disarmed Hermione, they would be.)

* * *

I think I'll do another Neville one, later- About the Azkaban Breakout.

I just love writing him!


	13. Alone

(Alone)

She has spent most of her time alone. It's a horribly sad thing to think about, but it's true. After her mother died, her father was busy, always so, so busy, she was left to entertain herself. She made up games, imaginary creatures and missions and she had great fun doing it.

Until Hogwarts came around. The other girls in her dorm gave her odd looks when she mentioned anything out of the ordinary, and they avoided her like the plague. She often sat alone at lunch, and lessons, until in 2nd year, in Charms, a nice, red-haired Gryffindor sat down next to her. Ginny and her became fast friends, even when she would talk about things that made no since to Ginny.

(And three years later, dueling against Ginny, Luna fancied that being not alone was simply the **best** feeling of all.)


	14. Letters

(Letters)

She writes a lot of letters that year. Her mother, overly concerned as always- _"Dear, please tell me you're being careful, things always seem to go wrong at your school, especially after that poor boy died"_- or sister, with boyfriend troubles-_"I just don't know what to do! He's hurt me so much already, but I love him!"_- or simply to Oliver.

They wrote last year, as well, when she'd remember too- O.W.L. year had been hell. She writes to him about almost everything- Quidditch without the twins and Harry- he was scandalized when he first heard- to all of the new rules and restrictions. Of course, there was one thing she simply **couldn't** tell him- not from lack of her desire, either. Although, that didn't stop her from putting in Fred's surprise kiss.

(The next day, when Fred received a Howler, in which he was "banned" from touching her, Katie was hardly surprised. Oliver always had been fiercely protective of her.)


	15. One

(One)

She knew the power one person could make. Her father, a muggle, worked in the muggle government, and he worked hard, his whole life for equality for all of the citizens of the country.

She also knew this from playing Quidditch. She was one of three chasers, and she knew without all three, they could never score. They all were needed to create an opportunity to score. And if one was missing, the other two would feel it.

She also knew of the power of her wand, which was simply one object. It could cast _oh so many_ different things, depending on what she wanted it to do.

(Alicia also sat the power of one in Harry, and how he changed everything, by simply _surviving._)


	16. Fighter

(Fighter)

At Quidditch tryouts, her second year, she preformed her very best, and worked as hard as she could. Oliver let her play, even as a second year, and called her "_A fighter, through and through."_

Three years later, she was very well aware how many people thought she was taking over Oliver's role a little _too_ much. However, she couldn't care less. It was hard to be the very best Quidditch Captain you could be _without _being just a little obsessed. And, she did owe it to Oliver.

Quidditch was **more** than a sport. It was a way of life- it taught people strategy, focus, and hard work- and if you played Quidditch at school, it was well known that your life would successful, no what it was that you did.

(But when that security was questioned-with Umbridge arriving- Angelina knew she had to stand up to protect it- she'd always been a fighter.)


	17. Distant

(Distant)

He hadn't been back at Hogwarts for two years- and he missed it. For him, it was Quidditch 24/7- 365 days a year. He liked it- but he didn't feel that intense _rush_ he would get when he was playing at school. He thought maybe his heart was into it yet, maybe after he would play for Puddlemore for a couple of years, that sense of **belonging** would come back.

Then Katie started writing to him, on a much regular basis, and he'd feel that _rush_, whenever he read one of her letters.

(Oliver knew he'd always love Quidditch, but his heart had found a home with a very distant source- Gryffindor's youngest chaser.)

* * *

I know, he's not in the D.A. I just wanted to add in a little more KBOW. (:


	18. Hurt

(Hurt)

She wasn't that surprised when Percy threw himself into his work. He had always been like that- work- and at Hogwarts; homework- had to always come first with him. She was working at a bookshop in Diagon Alley part-time, while in Healers' Training. Whenever they saw each other, it was brief, and almost never romantic. She put up with it though; because she felt that she loved him.

Then Percy started pulling himself away from his family- they had always been something important in his life, until that day. She could she him changing... _piece by piece._

But the day he sent back his sweater- he'd normally wear them religiously, when they were lounging at his flat- it was the final straw.

He had changed, for the worst, since Hogwarts.

(And Penny ignored the hurt, the pain, and walked right out his door.)


	19. Moments

(Moments)

_Click. Snap. Click._

He _always_ saw the world in single photos. Single moments, which could never completely be recreated.

_Click._

A hint of a smile on Professor Snape's face.

_Snap._

Fred and George playing a prank in the Great Hall, with McGonagall sitting at the teacher's table, laughing so hard she's almost crying.

_Click._

Ron Weasley, looking at Hermione Granger with a _hint_ of attraction. Harry, of course, looks **clueless**.

The world changes every day, he reasons. New opportunities come along everyday. But every one in a while, one comes along that you really **can't **pass up.

(That's why Colin joins the D.A.)

* * *

Colin's fun to write(:

I just wanted to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts, or favorited it, or reviewed!


	20. Lonely

(Lonely)

She found, very early on, that her career as a Ravenclaw was to be a lonely one. Some Ravenclaws- like the _oh so perfect_ _Miss Cho Chang_- attracted friends easily, and still had time to learn everything. And others, like herself, spent all their time in books, far away from other people, and very isolated.

She found this very hard, as she was a twin, _one part of two_, and she missed Pavarti terribly. But her sister was thriving happily in Gryffindor, and she could see no good reason to dishearten her.

(Padma saw the house lines drawn very clearly- and that was why she was always partnered with Terry during meetings.)


	21. Joke

(Joke)

Everyone always thought being a Ravenclaw equaled brilliance. He, however, thought otherwise. He wasn't top of the class- rather far from it- and he always found difficulties trying to enter the common room. When he was younger, he thought perhaps the Sorting Hat has gotten him and Hermione Granger mixed up!

But as the years went on, when his whole house would be under incredible stress during exams, he always would crack one joke, and everyone would lighten up, just a little.

Michael always said that was why he was a Ravenclaw- to stop the others from dying of boredom.

(And during his fifth year, when Padma broke down in tears as everything got to be too much, Terry cracked a joke, and she started laughing like there was no tomorrow. And that was when he felt like he was home.)


	22. Sneak

(Sneak)

She really didn't want to even join the stupid Defense Club in the first place!

Cho had heard Harry was hosting it, and the moment she heard Harry was anywhere, Cho- and who ever she was with- had to be there too. She found herself being dragged along when she was the only girl in their little group without a date- and she still cursed her bad luck that she didn't find one.

She hadn't wanted to betray the D.A., but her mother… she was the **worst** kind of witch. Putting her job, her ambitions, in front of everything else- even her family. And even though she hated to admit it, her mother had influenced her. A little _too_ much.

(And so when Marietta first saw the word SNEAK on her face, she was shocked- but not so very much surprised.)


	23. Second

(Second)

He always finished in second place. In foot races as a child, in the family-his brother was a Hufflepuff like their parents-, and in all of his classes. Anthony always seemed to be able to out do him, just a _little tiny_ bit.

Terry stood out as well, as the popular, funny one.

When he asked Ginny out, in the beginning of fifth year, and she said _yes_, it was a first for him.

And it felt **wonderful**.

(Until the D.A. came along, and Michael saw the looks Ginny would give Harry- and it was like having a gold medal taken away.)


	24. Crush

(Crush)

He never had really seen her before the D.A. He wasn't the type to go to Qudditch games, and she avoided the library. She was two years older than him, and a Gryffindor to boot!

It seemed very unlikely to him that they would have ever even talked.

Soon, she was all that he could think about- she consumed every single waking thought he had.

His grades suffered, and his two best friends even noticed.

They laughed at him, though, when he told them of the source of his troubles.

(After all, who would suspect shy, genius boy Anthony Goldstein, crushing on the pretty Qudditch star Alicia Spinnet?)


	25. Loyalty

(Loyalty)

His whole life has been rather easy. Childhood was full of friends and siblings and the_ oh so simple_ life with magic. His early Hogwarts years are the same, with Justin and the girls and homework, but it's still _funfunfun_.

His first real taste of trouble comes when his best friend was **petrified**. He only blamed Potter out of, well , _fear_.

Justin was his best mate. He **had** to keep him safe.

And the feeling of terror he had was unmatchable in his memory.

Until Cedric's death.

It hit him like a storm, right out of nowhere, and it hurt. He had looked up to the older boy, the perfect Hufflepuff. Cedric was loyal, to his friends, and he saw this as a great example.

(So this loyalty leads Ernie to fight- and **never** give up.)


	26. Family

(Family)

She was an only child. As was her mother, who was a muggle. Her father, on the other hand, had a **giant** family- he grew up with _ohsomany_ cousins, and he was one of 4 children.

Her Aunt Charlotte had moved to America, and Uncle Edgar had died during the first war. That left Aunt Amelia, who, despite her efforts, never married. When she was 14, she asked Amelia while she had never gotten married, and was rather_ surprised_ at what she had said.

"Why I haven't gotten married? Why, Sweetheart, that's an difficult question. If I wanted to lie, I could say I never met the right person, or that I never wanted to, but it's much more deeper than that.

I've met _many_ people I considered the love of my life, but nothing ever worked out.

I never was married because, simply, I knew there was so much more to **do**. There's a world out there to be saved, and I knew I wanted to be apart of the ones doing to saving, not sitting on the sidelines, cheering everyone on.

And that's what I did. And I couldn't imagine my life being _any_ more perfect than it is, right now."

(Susan decides to fight the day that day-she wanted to do the saving, too.)


	27. Run

(Run)

He had ran his _whole_ life. When he was younger, he ran in races at school- and **loved **the way it felt.

Feet pounding on the ground, one at a time, wind rustling through your hair.

It didn't change at Hogwarts. He got up early on the weekends, and ran through the grounds, just loving the feeling of** being free**.

(Justin supposes this is why he joins the D.A.- to keep You-Know-Who from taking the free feeling _away_.)

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness D:_

_I thought this was all that was needed. (:_


	28. Pigtails

(Pigtails)

She knows she has outgrown them.

But she can't find it in her _heart_ to take them down.

Her hair has been worn in them every single day since she was six- and the feeling of **normalcy** is something she craves.

It's strange, in these very changing times to find comfort in her_ hair_, of all things, but she can't help it.

Her pigtails remind her of previous years, back when Harry Potter was simply the famous kid, and definitely not being accused of losing his **mind**.

They help her forget.

(And Hannah can't help but think that forgetting is, sometimes, one of the best feelings she's **ever** had.)


	29. Snark

(Snark)

He **knew** he was being rude. It was almost, now-a-days, a reaction; a reflex- he just couldn't help it.

He always thought it might have been the fault of his brothers- they were both big, bad Gryffindors, and they l_oved_ to tease him.

He had the right to defend himself, _didn't_ he?

And Weasley reminded him of them, just a little.

(But it stung Zacharias when Weasley told him to leave- did he really think he was **that** much of a git?)

* * *

_It was hard to write Zacharias- I hope this turned out all right(:_


	30. Trapped

(Trapped)

When he first heard of Harry and the other's plans for a secret Defense Club, he couldn't have been **prouder**. It was exactly like something he and James and Remus would have done, had they still been at school.

Molly accused him of living through Harry, but really, what was the harm in that?

Harry had a life he was incredibly jealous of- he stumbled into trouble every other week- while he remained in this **_hellhole_**.

(Sirius was free from Azkaban-but why did he feel as if he was still trapped?)

* * *

_Honorary Sirius Chapter! (:_


	31. Young

(Young)

He was, _technically_, too young to be at Hogsmeade right now. But he had simply snuck with Colin, as Filch had been busy interrogating the Weasley Twins.

But he came anyway.

The spells they went over, nearly every meeting, were **incredibly** difficult, but he tried. After weeks of practice of each one- during and after meetings-he would finally master them.

Colin would beam down at him, and his chest would fill with _pride_.

The danger was all too real to the pair of Muggleborn brothers.

(Dennis wasn't too young to understand he had to learn to protect himself.)


	32. Yapper

(Yapper)

He always had talked a lot. On the way to being sorted, he had been **babbling** about anything that popped into his head, and he can remember- all too clearly- the looks the twins had given him.

At Quidditch matches, he was always nervous; Gryffindor had to win! The words just _tumbled_ out of his mouth.

So, this led to him getting smacked by Professor McGonagall.

_Way_, too many times.

Somehow, he knew the D.A. was the only thing he couldn't talk about, no matter how nervous he was.

(Lee might have been a **yapper**, but he sure wasn't a snitch!)


	33. Learn

(Learn)

He _supposes_ he should be mad. After all, the **Minister of Magic** was in his school, and he had discovered as group of students who hadn't just broken a school rule, but _**Ministry Law**_.

If not mad, than at least a _little_ annoyed.

But really, he couldn't find it in his heart to do it.

The D.A.-_ Dumbledore's Army_- had taken it in their own hands to do what the Ministry wouldn't let them do- learn.

(And Albus _couldn't_ have denied them that.)


	34. Finally

(Finally)

He had **never** liked Dumbledore. The man was, clearly, a better wizard then him, but hadn't taken the Minister's job.

Instead, he had to turn to him almost every single day, and constantly ask him for advice.

It was rather _embarrassing_.

And then, last year, when Albus tried to tell him You-Know-Who had returned, it was the final straw. Albus had pushed him around for the **last** time.

So, he spent the next year trying to find something, _anything_, to discredit him.

And this? The so-called "Dumbledore's Army"? It was the thing he needed.

(And all Cornelius could think was, "Finally.")

* * *

_About six more chapters(:_

_I'll take any suggestions, after that._


	35. Believe

(Believe)

He hadn't even wanted to start the D.A. in the first place. Not that he didn't want to, you know, help people, but, well, who would want to be taught anything from a guy everyone thought was a **nutter**?

At the Hogshead first meeting, he was rather _pleasantly_ surprised.

But really, how could he, a 15 year old, who had a rather good knack of getting into trouble, be able to teach a group of students-some older than him- how to _defend_ themselves?

Or how to keep themselves** alive**?

Really, he found it was quite simple.

And he found himself with confidence, for himself, and for _everyone_ in the D.A.- even Neville.

(In the course of this year, Harry learned how to **believe**.)


	36. Surprise

(Surprise)

He thought all parents were supposed to be **boring**.

You know, the type that followed all of the rules-perfect model student types.

He knew his parents had always been in the battles with Voldemort, but that wasn't breaking the rules, now, was it?

But when he dug through his father's old school trunk, up in the attic, and discovered a photograph of a large group of teenagers, with his parents both front and center, he was incredibly shocked, to say the least.

And the words "Dumbledore's Army" written on the photo, there was no doubt in his mind that this **wasn't **a school sponsored activity.

(The surprise that filled James was great, but no less than how surprised his father was when he heard about the newest school defense club-_Dumbledore's Army_.)

* * *

_I was going to this from Al's point of view, but I think I like James' a little better. He's funner to write. xD_


	37. Leaving

(Leaving)

After the D.A. was through, he knew that he and George would be soon, too.

So, they planned the day perfectly, the fireworks were ready, they knew exactly where their brooms were, and their trunks were packed.

All that was left was the** big** show.

The day was a rather normal one- they teased McGonagall in Transfiguration, and paid no attention what so ever in Charms. Lunch went normal enough, and they warned Harry. They didn't need him getting to anymore trouble.

After lunch, he snuck into Snape's 6-year lesson, and informed the greasy git that Umbridge needed Katie Bell.

"Why does she need me?" She asked, looking a mixture of confused and worried.

"She doesn't," he replied.

"Then why-" she started, mouth wide open, and he saw his opportunity.

He kissed her, full on the mouth.

He could tell she was surprised, but she quickly responded, wrapping her arms in his hair.

It was _pure heaven_.

(Fred figured leaving wasn't quite that bad, if he got to do **that** every time.)

* * *

_Post D.A., if you can't tell. I couldn't help it.(:_


	38. Fight For What's Right

(Fight)

The D.A. had taught everyone something.

Whether it was spells, or maybe something a little deeper.

It created a group of students, all dependant on each other to help each other **survive**.

They all knew things were going to _much_, much worse than they were at the moment.

And everything they had gone through had made them _that _much stronger.

All that they had gone through in their lives had made them who they are today- and for most of them, that was a fighter.

(And they all were going to fight, for what was **right**.)

* * *

_Done!_

_I hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_(:_


End file.
